


A Warm Bed Vs A Warm Heart

by MissDictator



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Gonna Be Fluff And Angst In Later Chapters Too, Later F/M Smut, M/M, M/M Smut In The First Chapter, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-05-19 12:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19356745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDictator/pseuds/MissDictator
Summary: Sam is in prison for six years now, and he starts to accept he's gonna die there alone and lonely. There are people in there who are willing to warm him up in his lonely moments, but when Nate and Co. break him out he realizes what he missed the most.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing M/M, so sorry if it’s lame. Also, please understand that in this fic Sam has never been with another man (before prison), and he’s having a hard time getting used to the idea of taking pleasure from a man. So it’s gonna be a mix of little angst and smut too. 
> 
> Also before I posted this on Tumblr, others got to decide if they wanted me to countinue it as a gay story, or as a bi, and the latter won, so that's why I put the Reader in it too.

Sam slowly got used to the idea that he’s gonna die in that prison. Harry told him this treasure’s gonna be the death of him and when those bullets went through him like a hot knife through butter, he thought that his friend’s words came true.

He wished.

Instead he was rotting there for six long years now, and he wished he was in hell instead.

He was laying on his cot, sweat running down his temple, neck and back. The cells were open, but almost every inmate decided to stay in the building, due to the incredibly strong sunrays.

It kinda felt like he was in hell, after all.

He closed his eyes and imagined himself at the beach, sitting in the sand with Nathan, Harry and Charlie, watching the waves while drinking ice cold beer.

He licked his lips when he practically felt that he was actually drinking from the bottle, and goosebumps appeared on his skin when a drop of beer rolled from his mouth down his neck.

His mouth formed a knowing smile. Everytime he imagined this scenario in his head, at this point a woman sat next to him to lick the drop off of his skin. He turned his head sideways, smile widening when he saw that this time it was a redhead. In every imagination the woman looked different, her face mostly a blur, or he could only see just flashes of her face which wasn’t familiar to Sam. Sometimes she was dark-skinned, sometimes she was pale, sometimes she was blonde, sometimes she was brunette.

But every time they ended up kissing, and every time that kiss turned into rough fucking.

Sam furrowed his brows, trying to bit back a moan as he imagined himself pushing the woman on a hotel’s bed face-first, grabbing her pants and panties and pulling them down roughly. She had a perfect ass - Sam noted as he quickly pulled out his cock in excitement - and he couldn’t help but slap that ass and watched happily as the flesh bounched from the aggressive action, and she cried out in pleasure in a honey-like voice.

Just when he spread her legs and positioned her hips for the perfect angle for a perfect penetration, his eyes snapped open when he heard a knock on the bars.

Sam’s head whipped in the direction of the opening of his cell and saw Lenny - or Lenny-Bunny as the others called the gay boy.

He was just a couple years younger than Sam, but he was shorter than him and more skinny, making him an easy-prey for other inmates. Sam felt sorry for the young man when he saw how the others circled him in hopes for a few rounds with him, so him and a few other guys stood up for the poor guy.

Lenny was glad he was saved from the raping, and as it turned out he was gay and offered his “servings” as gratitude.

Sam politely declined the offer first, but after a couple of weeks he saw as his friends who were usually just as sexually frustrated as him, were more relaxed. He knew what was the cause of that and he started thinking about the offer.

He has only ever been with women and not once in his life did he thought about how it would feel to do it with a man - not even when Harry wanted him to join in a threesome with a prostitute.

But sex was part of life and life in prison was different.

“When life gives you lemons, make lemonade!” - he read the cheesy line in a t-shirt once.

If the lemon was the prison full of men, and the lemonade was Lenny, who was willing to offer his servings, than Sam better find a way to make his cock not go soft when he’s ordering that lemonade.

So, four times now that lemonade was served and if the tent in his trousers were any indicator, the fifth time was on its way.

“I told you not to disturb me, when I’m alone.” - Sam said irritated.

Sam knew what he wanted. He was not blind, he knew Lenny was attracted to him, and if it was up to the young man Sam had his cock sucked by him 24/7.

It didn’t mean Sam liked the idea. He would be happier with a woman, he missed them terribly. He missed the softness of their skin, the smell of their hair, the sweetness of their voice, the gentleness of their laughs.

All he got in prison was a view full off half-naked, greasy, hairy men, with gruff voices and terrible smells.

Lenny was more feminine, sure, but in Sam’s eyes he was a man nontheless.

But right now they wanted the same thing.

Sam wanted release and this guy was offering it to him.

“Yeah, I can see you’re awfully alone.” - Lenny said in a cocky voice, pointing to Sam’s bulge.

He didn’t mind when Sam was talking to him like that. When Lenny needed him, he protected him, and he was grateful for that. It was one thing being gay, and another thing having a cock in your mouth or ass when you don’t want it. If it wasn’t for Sam and a few of his friends he would maybe be dead by now.

And he understood Sam’s frustration too. He knew he would want a nice woman to suck his cock, but he got left with him to fill that role.

But he knew if Sam was horny, not just horny, but really horny he will come to him.

It was two years ago since Lenny came to this prison and it was only 4 times when Sam came for him for some release. The last time was about 4 months ago and Lenny wouldn’t mind if he could see that handsome face contract in pleasure which he caused.

Sam narrowed his eyes at the kid’s remark, and stood up. He knew why Lenny was talking back to him like that, he was yearning for Sam, and since it was months ago since Sam allowed him to touch his body, he knew he wants it bad.

And if he wants it rough, Sam’s gonna give it to him.

Sam took off his light blue button up shirt, leaving him in his white wife-beater, and he watched as Lenny’s eyes instantly travelled to his strong arms and chest.

Sam dropped the shirt to his mattress and walked to Lenny. He grabbed the back of his head and leaned close to him, watching in amusement as the younger man gasped softly.

“I’m gonna make you regret giving me that offer.” - he said in a low voice.

Lenny put his hands on Sam’s stomach and caressed him, moving his hands up to his chest than back to his stomach, smiling.

Sam closed his eyes, trying to imagine it was a woman doing it to him.

“I take it it was a redhead this time then.”

“You know I don’t like it when you talk.”

He still couldn’t believe he was letting this happening, he tried to convince himself that as long as they are not actually fucking it doesn’t count as gay sex, but still, it was a man who was caressing his body, it was a man who sank to his knees and pulled down his pants and boxers, it was a man who grabbed his cock and pumped it a few times and it was a man who made him moan.

“I’m already hard, get to fucking work.” - Sam growled, eyes still closed, trying very hard to imagine a woman in Lenny’s place.

Redhead, blonde, brunette, white, black, asian, skinny, fit, chubby, he liked any kind of women, as long they had pretty eyes and pretty smiles, soft hair and soft skin.

Lenny licked the base of Sam’s cock and caressed his way up with his tongue to the tip, then when he felt that there was enough saliva he took his glans in his mouth.

Sam grunted and grabbed a fistful of Lenny’s hair, pushing himself all the way in his mouth, making the kneeling man moan.

When Lenny came in the prison his sandy brown hair was short, but he let it grow long in the past two years for Sam.

Sam’s eyes snapped open and looked down at Lenny.

He gotta admit that his young prison mate was good at sucking cock. It was a plus that he didn’t have a gag-reflex and he was doing it with such excitement that it made Sam kinda turned on.

Sam only went to Lenny when jacking off was simply wasn’t enough for him anymore, and he wondered what will happen when getting his dick sucked was not gonna be enough for him either.

He knew Lenny would be more than happy to bend over the bed for him, but will Sam be ever so desperate to really fuck him?

Maybe one day, but right now his mouth have to be enough.

Sam was so hard that if Lenny was to stop now he would fucking murder someone. He found himself still looking at Lenny, while he used his hand to guide his head back and forth, to make him suck him good and nice. He never made eye-contact with him for this long and he saw as Lenny’s face turned red.

Sam couldn’t help but feel more turned on, looks like his cock was so good that even men wanted it.

“You like sucking my cock, huh?” - Sam growled and closed his eyes again when he pushed his cock down Lenny’s throat and the man’s moan vibrated around his dick.

He never talked to Lenny during their time together, so it made the younger man more excited and sucked him hareder.

“Fuck, yes, harder, you’re such a good boy.” - Sam leant his head back, grabbing Lenny’s hair with his other hand too.

Lenny put his hands on Sam’s ass and pushed his fingers in his skin, pulling him closer.

It made Sam completely lose control and he started moving his hips back and forth, moaning louder and louder.

“Fucking little slut, I’m gonna fuck that mouth so hard, and if you take it nicely, maybe someday I’m gonna fuck that little asshole of yours too.”

The possibility of getting fucked by Sam made Lenny more turned on, and he wanted to give Sam everything right now. He pulled away, making Sam look at him in question, then he stood up and grabbed Sam’s hand, leading him to the bed.

He laid down on it on his back, and put a pillow under his head, and pulled Sam on him, making him straddle his chest and he started sucking his cock again.

Sam closed his eyes again and slowly started getting used to this new position. Soon, he grabbed Lenny’s hair again with both hands, and he kept his head in place while he moved his hips back and forth faster and faster.

Lenny sank his fingers in Sam’s skin just under his ass, and took his cock in extasy, feeling himself leaking from his own cock.

Feeling Lenny so desperate to give him pleasure made Sam’s cock twitch and as his orgasm got closer, he started fucking Lenny’s mouth desperately.

“Yes, take it, fuck! Take it, take my cock, fucking slut!” - Sam growled louder and louder and soon a guttural groan ripped its way from his throat as his hips stilled, pulling Lenny’s face as close as possible, and swaying his body back and forth until his seed filled Lenny’s mouth.

Lenny gulped down every drop, making soft whimpers, and when Sam pulled his cock out of his mouth, Lenny licked his shaft clean too.

Sam panted heavily from the orgasm, which was the biggest he got from Lenny yet and he looked down at the younger man who returned his gaze as he cleaned him with his tongue.

“Can’t wait until you do this to my ass.” - said Lenny with a smirk.

Sam snorted and patted his head, climbing down from him and walking to the middle of the cell to pull his boxers and pants up.

“That sounded great Sam, hope you will be less of an asshole now!” - one of the other inmates shouted from somewhere far and the whole cell block roared with laughter.

Sam rolled his eyes but a small smile was pulling on his lips.

Gay sex was pretty common in prison, so he shouldn’t feel bad that this was his only option at relieving himself, right?

When he was fully dressed, he went back to the bed and reached under his pillow. He pulled out a full pack of cigarettes and offered them to Lenny.

“You know you don’t have to pay me. Not you.” - Lenny said, but he was craving for smoke for a full 3 days now, because he smoked all of his.

“I know. But you deserve it after I completely destroyed that big mouth of yours.” - Sam teased, and Lenny smirked, taking the pack happily.

“See you later, big boy.” - Lenny sang as he walked out if his cell.

Sam hummed in reply, and laid down on his bed, more relaxed than half an hour ago.

He wouldn’t admit it to anyone ever, but he loved cuddling especially after sex, and even if his sexual needs were satisfied, he still wished a warm body was laying close to him, while delicate fingers storked his hair and a sweet voice hummed a lullaby in his ear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After six years Nate is ready to start searching for Avery’s treasure again to honour his brother’s memory, but when he and the team find out that Sam is still alive, they come up with a plan to break him out.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” - Charlie asked Nate, after the younger, well, now only Drake brother told him and Harry that he is ready to continue searching for Avery’s treasure.

“Yes, for mom, and Sam.”

Harry leaned back on the couch next to Charlie and ran his fingers through his face and hair.

Thinking about Sam sometimes still brought tears in his eyes and if Nate wanted to find that damn treasure, then he will help him, so he could pay his respect to Sam’s memory, but he will not take any gold from it.

No way.

Maybe he was in the business for the money, but there is not a chance he’s gonna buy himself something from the treasure which caused his best friend’s death.

“I’m in. I wanna honour Sam. And how he talked about your mom, I wanna make her proud too.” - Harry said, and reached for his phone to call another member of the treasure-hunter group.

You.

“Me too, mate.” - Charlie nodded, and Nate smiled at the two of them, and sat down on the other side of the coffee table in an armchair.

Elena walked in quietly while Harry talked on the phone and sat on the armrest next to her boyfriend, kissing the top of his head.

She was not happy that Nate wanted to do this, what if something goes wrong again and this time it was him who gets left behind?

Nate reassured her, that it’s not gonna happen, because the first time they’ve made a mistake of bringing an outsider with them, which caused all the mess.

This time, it’s gonna be just them. The group. The family.

“She’s gonna be here in a few minutes, then we can discuss the plan.” - Harry said and lit up a cigarette.

He picked up this habit right after Sam died. He always teased him about it, but now the action reminded him of his dear friend.

“What about Chloe?” - Charlie asked.

“She’s not gonna be here until tomorrow, but she said she’s in.” - Elena replied.

Sully was on the other side of the world doing god knows what, but the six of them should be enough.

After about 15 minutes you arrived, and despite not knowing Sam, you accepted to help.

You knew the others long enough and now you were part of the family.

You were mostly helping with the technical part of the plans. You supplied the team with maps, blue-prints, any kind of papers that would make them get in to places they were not allowed to get in.

Right now they needed the layout of the Saint Dismas Cathedral, the cemetery next to it and a map of the surrounding areas, so you went to one of the guest rooms in Nate’s place and opened up your laptop to search for them.

While you were working, there was a light knock on your door.

“Come in.”

Harry entered the room with a small smile and closed the door after himself. He sat down on the bed, next to your legs, facing you.

“The girl you were with last night was very pretty.” - you said, typing on your laptop.

“You’re jealous, love?”

“No, just saying.”

Harry’s smile widened, he leaned close to your face and pecked your lips.

“You know, you’re the only one who holds a special place in my heart, sweetheart.”

You smiled and looked up at him, leaning in again to kiss him properly.

When you pushed your tongue in his mouth, Harry growled softly, and kissed you back with more passion.

“You want me to take care of you again?” - he asked in a low voice.

The relationship between you and Harry was unique. You were not together romantically, Harry always said he was too much of a fuck-up to have someone so great in his life like you, just to break your heart, so he never led you on that you could be a couple.

You were the only woman he let sleep in his bed though, who he let hang out at his place and offered his shoulder to when you felt like crying.

You could say that you were friends with benefits, but he was a free man still, so he slept with other women whenever he liked.

You were not in love with him, so you weren’t mad at him, but that didn’t mean you weren’t just a tiny bit jealous when you saw him with other women.

Not that you ever let him know that.

“Not now, I have to finish this.” - you pulled away with a grin and turned back to your laptop, making Harry shake his head with a chuckle.

“Always a tease. Sam would’ve loved you.” - he said, and left your room with a small wave.

You smiled at his words, in the past few years he said that a couple of times. It made you wish that you were around longer so you could have met Sam.

Harry didn’t talk about him a lot of times, but when he did, it was for hours. You knew he loved him like a brother, and every time he said ‘Sam would’ve loved you’ you couldn’t help but wonder if that was the reason why he didn’t want to be in a relationship with you.

Maybe the things you said even if it was for a joke reminded him of Sam, and he didn’t like that? Or he liked it just didn’t want to be with you, because that was the only reason he felt good with you?

Sometimes you couldn’t understand Harry, but he was always there for you, so you were glad he valued your friendship more than to risk it all for a likely doomed relationship.

About two hours later you found the right blueprints and maps for the mission, but your mind was still on Sam.

Nate said he got shot and then fell down from the roof of the prison, and after that he and Rafe Adler ran so they could escape.

You frowned when that name popped up in your head. Harry told you he killed him as soon as he found him in England.

Harry wanted to go with them in the prison, but they needed money, that’s why it was Rafe instead of him, and they had only got permission from Vargas for three men.

You started searching on your laptop for the prison they broke into. You remembered reading somewhere about a law being enrolled for the countries in Central and South America that they had to upgrade their systems and had to register every inmate from now on on a computer and have to register the ones who where send there even going back to the 1950’s.

You wanted to know if there was any file about where Sam was buried, and if there was any chance to ask for his body so he can be re-buried in the States since he was an american citizen.

You thought Nate would like that, especially now, that he wanted to search for their treasure again.

It took a little time, but their defense system was very weak, so you managed to break into their computer.

There were a lot of files that was for sure.

You immediately went to the folder where the dead inmates were listed and started searching for Sam’s name but there weren’t any matches.

You frowned, maybe he wasn’t in the system because they used false names when they went in?

That was not possible, they had to use Sam’s real name when they found his body and buried him because of the identification.

You went back to the main folder and typed in his name there and this time there was a match.

You clicked on the folder with his name on it and opened his file.

There was a picture of a man, and you knew it was him, because you already saw pictures of him thanks to Nate, Harry and Charlie.

You read his bio, about his birth date, place, and the charges he was in for. Killing the warden.

You rolled your eyes in frustration because you knew it wasn’t true.

However those eyes stopped moving when you read that his current status stated that he was alive.

You checked the last system update, and saw that it was 2 months ago.

Your heart started beating faster and read the rest of his file, seeing that it was registeted that he was caught during a break-out attempt, and was shot 3 times, but recieved medical care and was nursed back to life without any consequencies considering his health.

Your breath caught in your throat and you grabbed your laptop sprinting out of your room.

“Nate?!” NATE!“ - you yelled as you sprinted down the stairs to the livingroom.

"Whoa, what happened?” - Harry asked as he stood up with Nate from the couch.

“He’s alive!”

“Who’s alive?” - Nate asked with a frown.

You ran to them and showed them the screen of your laptop.

“Your brother. He’s alive and still in the prison.” - you said, carefully watching your friends’ reaction.

You saw as they started reading the file, Harry’s eyes widened more and more after each line, while Nate’s head shook more and more.

“That… that’s not possible. I saw him fall… He… He coughed up blood, it must be a mistake, there’s no way…” - Nate said as tears welled up in his eyes.

“Maybe the status could be a mistake, but not the whole explanation of his injuries and medical care.” - you reasoned.

“Nate, we have to go there!” - Harry yelled. - “If there is a chance that he is…”

“How did you find this anyway?” - Nate asked you.

“I, uh… Well… Since you said that you wanted to find the treasure again… I thought that…” - you sighed frustrated and decided to just say it. - “I thought if we could find out where he was buried we could ask for his body since he’s an american citizen and we can re-bury him where you want.”

Nate and Harry looked at you in shock, and suddenly Nathan threw his arms around you and hugged you tightly.

“Thank you.” - he whispered and pulled away while he cried. - “Stay here, I find the others!” - he yelled as he was already sprinting upstairs.

Harry hugged you too and felt that his body was shaking because of the sobs.

You smiled and caressed his back, then he pulled away a little to kiss you warmly.

“You have the biggest heart, love.” - he whispered and kissed you again deeply. - “Thank you, Y/N, you gave us back our brother.” - he said as he kissed your cheek, forehead and neck softly, not able to show his gratitide enough.

“Not yet.” - you smiled as tears shined in yours eyes. - “We have big planning to do on how to break him out.”

Harry smiled back at you and pushed his forehead against yours.

—–

After everybody calmed down enough after hearing the news, you all started throwing ideas on how to get Sam back.

“We can’t just break in, mate, they’ll shoot us on sight.” - Charlie shot down Harry’s idea, and drowned his scotch.

“How about, I don’t know, maybe I can write an order that he has to be transported back to the States because of another crime?” - you suggested.

“That could work!” - Elena pointed at you, relieved that finally she heard a plan that made sense.

“I don’t know, Rafe killed Vargas, they want someone to suffer.” - Nate said.

“Well, we’ll dig up a law about what could happen if they refuse to cooperate with the United States, and maybe they shit themselves? He suffered for six years, that should be enough.” - said Harry.

“Someone has to go in that prison as a lawyer, act confident and maybe a lttle arrogant, waving the order around and demand the transport.” - Charlie said.

“And it couldn’t be one of you guys.” - Elena added.

“What? Why? - Harry asked.

“Imagine Sam’s reaction if he saw one of you after all this time.” - she reasoned.

The three guys nodded understanding and you looked at Elena.

“Stone, paper, scissors?” - she asked, but you shook your head.

“I’ll do it. Nate would kick your ass if you won, making you unable to walk in that prison on your own.” - you said with a smile.

Nate was relieved hearing your words, but he didn’t want to risk your safety either.

“Y/N, you don’t have to, we can find someone else…”

“No one would do it for free, and we don’t really have much money to spare. At least not that much that would make a person go in a panamanian prsion.” - you shrugged.

Harry threw an arm over your shoulder and kissed your temple.

“We all go to Panama, rent a house far enough from the prison. - he started. - “Nate and I will go with you, and we will wait for you in a car a little further away. As soon as you two walk out we get out of there as fast as we can.”

“Sounds like a plan.” - you said. - “Let’s bring Sam home!” - you said as you raised your glass.

“Let’s bring Sam home!” - the others yelled, and you all drowned your drinks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam finally can leave that hell-hole, and he’s more than happy to see his baby brother and friends, but there is one thing his heart still desires that only you can soothe.

“Okay, how do I look?”

You turned to Nate and Harry after you exited the car and you smoothed down the wrinkles from your dress.

“Like a lawyer.” - Nate smiled reassuringly.

“Like a sexy lawyer. Sam will love you.” - Harry winked excited.

Nate rolled his eyes and you groaned annoyed.

“You know it’s kinda creepy that you’re always shipping me with him!”

Harry laughed and pulled you in his arms.

“Everything’s gonna be okay, love. We’re gonna be right here.” - he kissed your lips sweetly to calm you down then winked at you.

You nodded, then Nate hugged you too and you started walking to the corner of the street, and on the other side of the road the infamous prison awaited you.

You sighed nervously, and walked closer and closer. You kinda wished the boys could drooped you closer to the building, but you wanted to get Sam out as soon as possible and you didn’t have time to get police-officer clothes for the boys.

Getting inside the prison was fairly easy, but making the warden to cooperate was a harder task. You’ve read a lot of articles about how inmates should be treated in prisons, so you decided to use a few accousations of how poor the hygiene was, and how only seeing the corridors made you sure of what state the kitchens could be.

The warden was a little intimidated, because he knew he could get into some trouble, so he quickly signed the papers, and then you were on your way to Sam’s cell.

Two guards were walking with you, so you felt a little safer, but your heart was still pounding in your chest like a train.

You’re gonna see Sam soon.

You heard so much about him, and couldn’t wait to meet him in person and get him out of here to reunite him with his family.

Soon, you stopped in front of a cell, and you saw a figure sitting on the bed, with his back against the wall, reading a book.

—–

One of the quards barked something in Spanish to Sam, which made him look up with curiousity.

“You have a visitor, gringo!”

Now that was something Sam never heard inside the prison walls ever before.

He looked up in question and his eyes widened when he saw a woman in dark, elegant clothes.

He frowned, wondering what she could possibly want from him, but he was not gonna lie, seeing a woman for the first time in six years was like having all the air sucked out of his lungs.

Especially seeing a pretty one like her.

It didn’t help the situation when the woman tried to hide an excited smile at the sight of him, and her eyes were roaming his form like she just saw a christmas tree with hundreds of presents around it.

“What’s going on?” - Sam asked the guards in Spanish, then his eyes travelled back to the woman.

He half expected her to jump up and down when the cell door opened and he stepped out.

The guards didn’t answer him, just handcuffed him and pushed him forward roughly to make him start walking.

“Hey! If you touch him again I’m gonna make you regret it, asshole!” - you yelled angrily, as you hurried to Sam’s side and touched his shoulder gently.

Sam’s head whipped around to look at you in awe.

He was used to be treated like trash, and he didn’t mind it anymore when he was shoved in one way or another, so you defending him and even threathen a guard was incredible.

Not to mention your hand on his shoulder was like a gentle caress by the wind which he missed so much in this fucking panamanian heat.

God, he missed women.

He still didn’t understand what was going on, but if he was being led out of the cellblock just to get shot in the head at the backyard, he would still die a happy man because he had the chance to see and feel this beauty which was you.

“Yeah, baby, tell them!” - one of the inmates with a spanish accent shouted excited and soon all of the inmates were yelling, hollering and whistling at you, once they realised there was a woman inside the prison.

Sam looked around and narrowed his eyes.

Fucking pigs. Sure, almost everyday he daydreamed about fucking the brains out of hot chicks, but he had more posture and decency than to drool all over you.

When Sam saw the uneasy look on your face, at the sight of the hord of horny men, he decided to grab your attention.

“So, should I be worried about where we’re going, miss?”

Your head whipped in his direction with a small smile.

“Absolutely not, Sam.”

Sam’s brows furrowed in question at hearing you call him by his first name.

“I’m sorry, do we know each other?”

“Not yet.” - you couldn’t help when a flirty smile made it’s way to your lips, then you walked forward when your neared the reception at the front entrance.

Sam was taken aback by your reply and smiled surprised, then he frowned again when the guards took off his handcuffs and a paper was pushed towards you with a pen.

“Sign here.” - the guard behind the counter said with a spanish accent to you.

Sam, always being nosy, peeked at the paper where - unbeknownst to him - you signed your fake name, and almost gasped when he saw the word ‘dismission of prisoner’ on top of the text.

“Wait, I’m free?!”

“You’re gonna go to an american prison, idiot.” - one of the guards laughed at him.

Sam didn’t understand why it was happenning, and why now, but for some reason he still felt some kind of hope. He’s gonna go to another prison in the US, but maybe he could try and escape?

Sam didn’t have any belongings, when he entered the prison so he was still in his light blue prisoner-uniform when the front doors opened and you lead him out with the two prison guards.

“Isn’t there supposed be an officer with you to take him to the airport?” - one of them asked.

Sam looked at you, hearing the valid question, then he looked around in front of the building in search for a police car.

You looked spooked for a moment, quickly looked around, then you put on a confident expression.

“The car is just on the other side of the building, we couldn’t come closer because of the construction.” - you gestured to the road which was closed off just a few meters away.

The two guards looked at each other in suspicion, and the gears in Sam’s head started turning faster and faster.

For some reason he had a feeling you weren’t really a lawyer.

“The warden and I signed the papers, this prisoner belongs to the American Government now. Thank you for your services.” - you added, and it must’ve worked as a reassurence, because the two guards nodded and headed back to the building.

You watched with a stoic expression as they went back and when the main gate closed, you burst out laughing loudly, making Sam jump.

“Oh my God, I can’t believe they ate it, I thought they were gonna shoot us!” - you laughed louder, feeling the stress leave your body.

Sam looked at you with a weird but happy expression.

“So I take it, you’re not a lawyer?”

“Nope.”

“Am I free?” - he asked hopefully.

“As a bird.” - you replied, gesturing for his tattoo.

Sam smiled softly, touching the four birds on his neck, and you linked your arm with his, leading him to the other side of the street.

“You still have to come with me, though.” - you added.

Sam looked down at you, shaking sightly from the happiness and relief he was feeling.

“I thought you said I’m free.”

“Believe me, you wanna meet the people I’m taking you to.” - you smiled warmly at him, but you could still feel Sam slowing down.

“Who are you working for?” - he asked suddenly.

You stopped and frowned at him.

“Do I have to pay someone back for this?” - he gestured back to the prsion. - “I mean, I’m glad, I couldn’t be happier right now, but I still wanna know who are the people behind this.”

You took in Sam’s expression and saw that he had mixed feelings. He was happy that he was free, but he was afraid that freedom came with another form of inprisonment.

'Maybe he thinks I’m one of his inmates’ chick, working for a gang.’ - you thought with a grin.

You stepped closer to him and cupped his face with both of your hands.

“You wouldn’t believe if I told you, so you gotta see it for yourself. I just got you out of that hell-hole, so I believe you owe me to trust me.” - you said softly.

Sam looked deep in your eyes, and felt himself melt at the spot.

Yep.

This was what he missed the most.

Only a woman could touch him with this gentleness and calm his nerves instantly. Your voice was sweet like honey, your hair glowed beautifully as the sunrays hit your locks, your skin against his was soft and your touch gentle, almost loving.

And your eyes were full of trust.

So he nodded slowly and your smile widened, but to his utmost surprise he saw as tears slowly welled up in your eyes.

“I can’t believe you’re alive.” - you whispered as you took in his features, couldn’t really believing that him and Nate were related.

Sure, both of them were handsome and tall, but they looked different: the eyes, the lips, the nose…

Geez, Sam must’ve gotten his nose broken a lot of times during his prison time.

Sam’s eyes widened at your words and his mouth fell open when the realization hit him.

“You know Nathan.” - he said slowly in a quiet voice.

You let your hands slip from his face, gently stroking his cheeks, neck, shoulders and arms, making Sam shiver pleasantly. Then you grabbed one of his hands and started pulling him to the other side of the building.

“When I said there’s a car nearby, I wasn’t lying.” - you said smiling as you started walking faster.

Sam squeezed your hand stronger and stronger as you neared the corner of the street and as you two took the turn, he immediately spotted two people leaning against an old red car, only a few feet away from you two.

His baby brother and his best friend.

Harry’s head shot up as he saw someone coming and his eyes widened. He threw his cigarette away and ran to Sam.

When Nate saw him move, he turned around too and tears welled up in his eyes at the sight of his big brother.

“Oh my god!” - Sam yelled when Harry reached him and he let go of your hand, taking his friend in his arms, squeezing him strongly.

Harry laughed hugging him back with the same force and they laughed joyfully, patting each other’s backs.

“God, we all thought you were dead!” - Harry said when he pulled away, wiping the tears from his eyes and face.

“Not gonna lie, sometimes I wished I was.” - Sam replied, smiling still.

He looked behind Harry, and hugged Nathan too.

“Hey there, little brother.” - he whispered fondly, closing his eyes.

He always tried to tell himself that Nathan got out, since he wasn’t trapped in the prison like him, but seeing him now, fine and healthy was still a huge relief.

“I’m so sorry! If I had known… But I… I saw you fall and…” - Nate cried, clinging to his brother like he was afraid he would vanish.

“Shhh, Nathan, it’s okay. You’re here now. That’s all that matters.” - Sam said in a calming voice.

Harry wiped his eyes again and hugged both of them, and the brothers raised their arms to hug him back. They pushed their heads together and laughed happily.

They heard a sniff from the side, and they looked up, seeing you sobbing like a baby.

“I’m sorry, I’m just so happy for you, guys.” - you said, fanning your face.

The three men laughed again, and Harry took a few quick steps towards you, swiping you off your feet.

“You’re a goddamn genius, love, we can never thank you enough!” - he said as he spun you around and you cried out in surprise, then he lowered you enough to kiss you passionately.

When Sam saw that, his smile faltered a little.

“She’s the one who found you.” - Nate said with a big grin, then when he saw Harry put you down, he walked to you and threw one of his arms over your shoulders, turning you to face Sam, kissing your temple.

“You?” - Sam asked as he looked at you from head to toe. - “How?”

“We’ll tell you later, you gotta meet the others!” - Harry said excited, cupped Sam’s face bettween his hands and kissed one of his cheeks.

“Yeah, Charlie and Chloe are here too!” - Nate continued as the four of you got in the car.

Harry took the wheel, you sat next to him, and Sam and Nate took the back.

“And Elena.” - you added, looking behind at Sam, and grinned at his confused face.

“Nate’s girlfriend.” - Harry smirked at him through the rearview mirror.

Sam’s eyes widened and he looked at Nate with a big grin.

“My little brother has a girlfriend?! Is she blind or something?” - he teased his blushing sibling, ruffling his hair.

You and Harry laughed loudly, while Nate rolled his eyes, hiding his smirk.

“Shut up…”

—–

The house you rented for the few days while you stayed in Panama was about an hour ride from the prison. During the travel there, Sam talked about how he survived and how his days passed in the prison through the years.

Nate and Harry talked about finding El Dorado, while being chased by mercenaries and how you and Elena joined in the adventure.

Sam listened with wide eyes, excited to hear every detail, but you could see in his eyes when you turned around how bad he wished he was there too.

You hoped he’s gonna be part of Nate’s next adventure, maybe he still wants to find Henry Avery’s treasure.

When you arrived at the house Charlie and Chloe greeted Sam with enormous hugs, and Nate introduced him to Elena.

The three of them made Sam’s favourote dish while you got him out, and Sam couldn’t be happier to finally be with his family and enjoy a delicious meal with some cold beer and fine wine, after a refreshing shower.

The seven of you talked for hours, and night came sooner then you realized.

Charlie and Harry promised Sam they’re gonna throw him a real 'welcome home party’ (with lots of alcohol and strippers of course), once they are back in the States, which Sam’s gonna remind them for sure, but said he couldn’t be happier right now.

He’s finally out, his brother was here, his friends were here, he got his ice cold beer and favourite food, and two girls joined the team while he was away and balanced the dynamic of the group.

Sam watched you while he was talking with the boys and you were chatting with Elena and Chloe. He didn’t knew he was that obvious with his looking, but when Charlie and Nate left to get more drinks, Harry tapped the side of his mouth.

“You got a little drool over there, mate.” - he teased Sam.

Sam shook his head a little and looked at his friend with a flushed face.

“Sorry, I didn’t meant to…”

“It’s okay, brother, she’s really pretty.” - Harry said, taking a sip.

“Yeah, she is.”

“And you haven’t seen a woman for six years.”

“Yeah.”

“Why don’t you go for it then?”

Sam looked at Harry surprised.

“I… I thought you and…”

“Oh, because I kissed her?!” - Harry realized. - “We’re not together. Not like that. Sometimes we have fun, mostly when she needs a little relaxing. But that’s it, she’s not mine.” - Harry explained, relaxed.

Sam eyed his friend for a few seconds, then he leaned back in his chair.

“You must be the dumbest fucking idiot then.” - he took a sip of his beer too.

“What?” - Harry laughed.

“Bro, she got me out of prison, I would literally kiss the ground she walks on. She doesn’t even know me and walked in that shithole and pulled me out of that nightmare. She’s a fucking treasure, the fuck is wrong with you?”

Harry watched his friend talk, and his grin widened with each passing word.

“You know… Sometimes there were things she said or did, that reminded me of you. In those moments I always said to her 'Sam would’ve loved you’. And she just smiled with that sweet smile of hers. I know it sounds crazy but for some reason in my head she always belonged to you. Whenever I thought about taking it seriously with her, you always popped up in my head and I always imagined that if you would be here, she would be your girl.”

Sam watched his friend closely and a small smile pulled on his lips. Everybody said that the two of them were the biggest womanizers around, but only the two of them knew how much of a romantic the other can be.

“You’re right, it sounds crazy.” - Sam joked, making Harry chuckle and the englishman took a sip of his drink. - “Too bad my ghost wasn’t strong enough to cock-block you.”

Harry spit out his drink from laughing so hard, and Sam joined him, while Charlie and Nate returned to them, demanding the cause of joy.

—–

Around midnight everybody got tired, the day was long and exhausting, and even if Sam was tired, he still couldn’t sleep, because he still couldn’t believe he was free.

He was also afraid if he falls asleep now, he would wake up in his cell.

While he was watching the ceiling fan, wishing that you were there with him to reassure him it’s not gonna happen, a knock sounded on his door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is amazed by the reason why you wanted to find him and he’s gonna show you his gratitude.

Sam’s eyes widened in surprise when he saw you standing on the other side of the door, with your hands behind your back.

“Hey, sorry if I woke you.” - you started, looking in his room nervously, then up at him.

Sam took in a deep breath than let it out in a big sigh of relief.

“You didn’t, I was actually having trouble getting to sleep.” - he smiled.

“Cool.” - you smiled back at him then your eyes widened when you realized what you just said. - I mean, not that you couldn’t sleep, but that I didn’t wake you!“ - you tried to explain quickly.

Sam laughed amused at your nervousness.

"Anyway, I just wanted to give you this.” - you said, and pulled a box of ice cream out from behind your back with a big spoon in it.

Sam’s eyes widened when he saw it, and his jaw slightly dropped when he saw it was his favourite flavour combination too.

“I couldn’t really sleep either and I remembered you said during lunch that how much you missed strawberry and lemon ice-cream, and we told you we’re gonna buy you with one can later, but somehow everyone forgot, and I remembered that I saw a non-stop nearby, so yeah.”

You held up the ice cream for him to take.

Sam watched you in awe and slowly took the box from you. He looked down at it, feeling as all kind of emotions ran through his body, then he looked back at you.

‘Sam would’ve loved you.’ - Harry’s words ran through his mind and right now he thought truer words have never been spoken.

“Do you want to come in?” - he asked you, taking a step sideways.

You smiled a little and nodded, walking in his room, while Sam flicked on the lamp and shut the door.

You sat down on his bed and he sat down next to you.

“That was awfully nice of you, sweetheart.” - Sam said taking a spoonful of ice cream.

You smiled bigger this time.

“It’s nothing really. Sometimes I crave for something and wish I had it right then and there. You didn’t eat ice-cream for a long time, so I thought I get you some before you die of craving.”

Sam laughed and you joined him.

“Thank you.”

“No problem.”

Sam took another spoonful, but this time he held it up for you. You grinned and ate it, making Sam smile fondly at you as he watched your lips, which you noticed.

“Sorry if I’m staring a lot, it was a long time ago since I saw ice-cream and a woman, so I’m a bit overwhelmed.” - he joked as he took a spoonful again.

“It’s okay.” - you reassured him with a chuckle. - “I guess those are two of your favourite things, right?” - you joked back.

“You could say that.” - Sam grinned feeding you again, and watching you closely.

For a few minutes you ate in silence, but Sam remembered he didn’t get an answer for a question he asked earlier.

“Nathan said you were the one who found me. He didn’t say how.”

“Oh. Uhm… A few days ago Nate said he’s ready to start searching after Avery’s treasure again.” - when you saw Sam nodding you continued. - “After I finished searching for the maps and all, somehow you were on my mind because of Harry, and I remembered prisons in South and Central America had to create files of every inmate they had going back to the '50’s. So I looked you up.” - you explained.

“That’s pretty impressive.” - Sam said surprised. - “But why were you searching for me?” - he asked, feeding you a spoonful of ice-cream again.

Your looked deep in his eyes as you pressed your lips around the spoon and slowly ate the ice-cream off from it.

“I thought if Nate was ready to search for the treasure again, then maybe it would make him somewhat happy if I could find your body so we can re-bury you where he wants. Maybe next to your mom.” - you confessed.

Sam’s body froze for a full minute and you thought it was because you freaked him out. Now that you thought about it, it sounded pretty creepy, but suddenly he moved, moving his face closer to yours.

“Now it’s confirmed.” - he whispered as his lips were almost touching yours.

“That I’m creepy?” - you asked back just as quietly.

“That you’re an angel.” - he said and pushed his lips gently against yours.

You were surprised at how gently Sam was kissing you for a man who was in prison for years. Or maybe he just didn’t want to push you. You thought that it was sweet he was this slow either way, and you encouraged him by cupping his face in both of your hands and kissed him deeper, pushing your tongue in his mouth.

Sam moaned and dropped the ice-cream box on the floor, wrapping his arms around your torso, kissing you back with fever. You responded by running your fingers through his hair, caressing his locks gently, which earned a very positive reaction out of him.

He pulled away for air and put his hand on your thigh to pull it over his hips. You smiled as he kissed you again hungrily, and climbed in his lap, slowly starting to rock yourself against him.

“God, I missed this so bad.” - Sam panted as you reached down and pulled his shirt over his head. - “I missed this so bad, baby.” - he repeated as he pulled off your top and groaned painfully when he realized you weren’t wearing a bra. - “You’re killing me, fuck, come here!” - he pulled you close to him.

You giggled ligthly then moaned when his lips captured one of your nipples, tongue flicking it, while his other hand cupped your other breast, massaging it firmly.

“Yes, moan for me, princess, I wanna hear you.” - Sam encouraged you, and it was pretty easy to sing for him, because he was full-on making out with your tits.

You tried to do it quietly though, because you didn’t wanna wake the others, but when he pushed his bulge against your clothed pussy, you couldn’t hold the erotic noise back.

“I need you, Y/N.” - Sam groaned, and you raised to your knees, and climbed off of him.

He pushed his pants and boxers down and helped you take off your shorts and panties. When you were both naked, he wrapped his arms around you and spun you to lay you on the bed, and he climbed on top of you.

“I need you now, sweetheart, please baby.” - he practically begged as he kissed up your body from your stomach, breasts, neck and finally reached your lips, kissing you fast and passionate.

You opened your legs and he climbed between them, grabbing his shaft to position himself at your opening.

You were taking pills, but you had to know if you should use a condom still.

“Wait, Sammy.” - you stopped him, putting your hand on his, and you teased the tip of his leaking cock by caressing it with your thumb.

God, you calling him that made things to him.

“What is it, angel?” - Sam asked, afraid he was moving too fast with you and he scared you.

“I’m on pills so I won’t get pregnant, but should we use condom? Did you have sex in prison?”

Sam let go of his cock and gently caressed the side of your face, and you started pumping his dick.

Sam was grateful that you didn’t mind that he had sex with men. It made him appreciate his intimate times alone with Lenny more.

“Recieved oral a couple of times.” - he said, and you nodded.

“I believe you.” - you leaned up and kissed him hungrily.

Sam leaned over you, one hand next to your head, the other grabbing your hip after he made sure with his fingers you were wet, while you lead his tip to your opening.

“Come on, Sam, I’m yours, take me.” - you whispered and Sam pushed himself inside you with a loud moan.

“Fuck!” - Sam groaned as you took him fully in, and he stopped for a second, trying to keep himself from finishing right then and there. - “Jesus Christ, baby, holy fuck!”

“It’s okay, Sammy, you deserve it, fuck me, give it to me!” - you encouraged him in a needy whisper.

He felt wonderful in your pussy, but you knew he’s not gonna last long, and you tried to tell him it was okay. It was his time to have his release, and you wanted him to fuck those six years of frustration out of him.

Sam’s hips started moving slowly at first, but after a few seconds he was fucking you desperately, panting and moaning loudly, face buried in your neck, kissing and biting your skin.

“I missed this so much, I missed this so much…” - he kept panting as his thrusts became more forceful.

You moaned under him too, you knew he’s gonna finish soon and you were quite far, but it didn’t mean he wasn’t moving in just the right way.

“Yes, baby, just like that, that’s how I like it, fuck me hard!” - you moaned in a demanding way in his ear, grabbing a fistful of his hair, pulling hard, and with your other hand you grabbed his ass, pushing on it, driving Sam crazy.

Sam let out a guttural growl and bit down on your neck hard. His thrusts suddenly became so forceful that you started moving upwards on the bed with each movement, but he pushed himself up and grabbed your wrists, forcing them down into the mattress and you wrapped your legs around him stronger, pushing your heels to the spot under his ass.

You looked deep in his eyes, and you got more turned on as he looked like he was possessed by something, and his only goal was to fuck you senseless.

Sam was panting heavily, groaning loudly, and desperately tried to reach his release, which he got when you bit your lip as a small, sexy smile appeared on your lips with a playful look in your eyes and you made your inner muscles squeeze him hard.

“Fuck!” - Sam shouted as the orgasm hit him harder than ever and his hips jerked violently into you, making you let out a sweet meowing sound.

He fucked his seed into you with a couple more hard and desperate thrusts, moaning louder and louder until all of his energy left him, like your pussy sucked not only the orgasm but the life out of him.

He collasped on top of you with a heavy groan and panted loudly like he just ran a marathon.

You smiled and still hugged him with your legs and arms, gently stroking his back and hair with your hands, and his legs with your feet.

A few seconds later you felt him start shaking ligthly and you heard a sniffle, then felt something wet land on your shoulder.

You frowned and looked down at Sam, and when you stopped caressing him, he suddenly got off of you and sat on the far side of the bed, with his back towards you, face buried in his hands, crying quietly.

You slowly got on your knees and carefully climbed behind him. You touched his shoulder gently and he turned his head a little towards you, but not looking directly at you.

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?” - he asked in a raspy voice.

“No, of course you didn’t.” - you reassured him, and stood up from the bed to climb in his lap again, like a stubborn cat.

Sam was stunned at first, he was afraid you’re gonna storm out of his room, if not for thinking he was a monster for being that selfish and so rough with you, then for thinking he was ridiclious for crying after an orgasm.

He slowly wrapped his arms around you, touching you carefully, like he was afraid breaking you, and gently rested his head against your chest.

You slowly caressed his back with one hand and his hair with the other, and when he let out a big sigh, you decided to speak.

“Soooo, was I that good?” - you asked in a proud voice.

A genuine laugh escaped Sam, and he pulled away to look up at you.

You wiped his tears away with a smile and he leaned in your touch when you cupped his face, caressing his cheek fondly.

“You were incredible, baby. My little angel. My little guardian angel.” - Sam whispered and leaned forward to kiss you gently.

You kissed him back happily, and he squeezed you harder against him.

“Will you stay with me? For the night?” - Sam asked, looking at you with hopeful eyes. - “Please.” - he added in a whisper.

You nodded and kissed his forehead. Sam smiled and turned with you on the bed.

He laid you on your back and laid next you on his stomach, putting his head on your chest, one arm over your middle and one leg between yours.

You caressed his hair fondly, and hummed quietly a slow lullaby which he wasn’t familiar with but liked the tune of it.

Soon you heard his even breathing and light snores, and when you were sure he was asleep, you closed your eyes too.

—–

You looked at the clock on the nightstand and saw that a whole hour have passed since Sam fall asleep, but you were still up.

The ceiling fan was moving, but you were still feeling hot, especially because Sam was cuddled against you, and his breath warmed your neck.

You saw that his room had an own bathroom too, and as you eyed the door of it, you felt more and more warm, wishing for a cool bath.

Very carefully you slipped out from the bed, and when Sam continued sleeping peacefully, you tiptoed in the bathroom, closed the door and started running the water.

A few minutes later you descended into the cool water, and moaned quietly at the pleasant feeling.

—–

Sam wiped a drop of sweat from the side of his neck what tickled him, then cleared his throat, reaching out his hand again to pull you closer to him.

His eyes snapped open when he couldn’t feel you next to him and when he didn’t see you, he jolted up and looked around frantically.

Was he still in prsion? Was it just another one of his dreams?

He saw the ceiling fan and he calmed down a little, realizing he was free, but you still weren’t there.

You left.

Sam hung his head and wiped his face ashamed.

Of course you left, he was so selfish and stupid. There was a gorgeous girl offering herself for him and he only thought about his own satisfaction.

It just felt so good and he was so exhausted after that he couldn’t even keep his eyes open.

Seriously, Lenny was great and all, but in Sam’s opinion his mouth can’t be compared to your warm, wet and tight pussy. His hands that pulled him closer couldn’t be compared to your legs which wrapped around his waist and squeezed him, urging him to go deeper.

And you were so sweet, lulling him to sleep and staying with him to make sure he was okay.

Until he fell asleep.

His head snapped in the direction of the bathroom, when he heard a sound, like splashing water.

His eyes widened hopefully and he practically jumped out of bed, to hurry to the door. Just before he was about to threw it open, he stopped himself, quietly knocking on it, instead.

You jumped a little, when you heard knocking, then you lowered yourself so the water covered you until your neck.

“Sammy?”

Sam’s heart melted at the nickname again, and he slowly opened the door, poking his head inside.

And didn’t you look like an innocent little angel? Covered in white bubbles and foam hair pulled into a cute messy bun and neck and face shining from the wetness.

Sam almost fainted at the sight, he still couldn’t believe he was actually free and lucky enough to be saved by you.

“Is something wrong?” - you asked, worried, sitting up a little, so the water barely covered your breasts.

Sam’s eyes wandered down your neck and shoulders to your collarbones and he slowly walked to you.

“You weren’t there when I woke up.” - he said and crouched down to be eye level with you, resting his elbows on the side of the bathtub, looking at the water in hopes to see more of your body.

You smiled and put your hand on his shoulder, leaning closer to him. Goosebumps appeared on the spot where you touched his warm skin, and your cool touch sent a nice shiver through his body.

“It was really hot in your room and it didn’t help that your body is like a heater.” - you said lightheartedly, making Sam smirk.

“Now that you mention it, a nice cool bath sounds really good to me.” - he said, reaching in the water with one hand, caressing your thigh ligthly.

Your smile widened and you pushed yourself back against the back of the tub, spreading your legs.

“Wanna join me?”

Sam’s eyes sparkled playfully and he stood up, stepping in the tub, lowering himself between your legs, and leaning against you, so his back rested against your chest.

He groaned at the fantastic feeling of the water cooling his body, then he closed his eyes with a smile when you started massaging his shoulders.

“You’re perfect, baby, I hope you know that.” - Sam said and he started massaging your calves in response.

You giggled lightly and admired his tanned skin and toned body.

“You’d say that to any other woman right now.”

“Other women wouldn’t walk into one of the most dangerous prison in the world to save someone they don’t even know.” - Sam replied without missing a beat.

You stayed quiet and continued massaging him, but Sam suddenly turned his head towards you.

“My turn.” - he said and when you frowned, he leaned sideways and pulled you forward, making you climb in front of him.

This time you were the one leaning back against him, and Sam didn’t waste any time caressing your breasts, teasing your nipples and kissing your neck.

“What are you doing?” - you asked with a light moan.

“I don’t know if you’re aware of that, but I just found a new religion today, and I must worship its goddess to make sure she is satisfied.” - he murmured in your ear, one hand slipping down, to caress the inside of your thigh.

You moaned louder, and reached behind with one hand, to caress Sam’s hair.

God, he knew how to turn you on.

“Is that right?” - you asked, trying to move your hips to make him touch you where you wanted him the most, making Sam smile.

“Yeah, sometimes when she’s feeling merciful she guides me in the right direction.” - Sam teased with a smirk.

You moaned louder, grabbed his hand and put it on your pussy. He wasted no time teasing your clit with just the right amount of pressure and you turned your head towards him to kiss him passionately.

Sam felt how wet you were and how desperately you moved your hips for more contact, so he lowered his other hand and slipped a finger inside you.

You pulled away with a gasp and your eyes widened, and Sam smiled at you, satisfied with your reaction.

“Sometimes when I’m making her happy she tells me how good of a man I am.”

“Fucking good, so fucking good.” - you panted and Sam smirked, inserting another finger, and pushing on your clit harder.

“Did I tell you how beautiful this goddess is? How soft her skin is, how good her hair smells like, how sweet her voice is, especially when she says my name?” - he asked, moving his fingers in and out of you faster.

“Oh, Sam!” - you moaned loudly, and kissed him again.

You started moving your hips against his hands faster, the way he felt inside you and the pressure he was stroking your clit was pure perfection, and the way he talked about you, made you feel like a goddess indeed.

“Please, Sammy, please!” - you begged, feeling your orgasm just out of reach.

“Did I tell you how much I adore her, how much I crave for her, how fucking bad I want to taste her tight little pussy?” - Sam asked posessively and fucked you with his fingers mercilessy, while his pressure on your clit grew and you grabbed the sides of the tub, letting out a loud cry of his name as you rocked yourself against him in pure bliss, the waves of pleasure seemed endless in his arms.

After a while you fell back against his chest, panting heavily.

“Holy cow…” - you breathed exhausted.

Sam chuckled darkly and hugged your body close to his, kissing your temple.

“I was saying the truth, you know.” - he growled in your ear, and pushed you forward suddenly, climbing out of the tub.

“What?” - you asked, still dizzy from the huge orgasm.

Sam pulled you out of the tub effortlessly, and forced you to walk backwards, until your back hit the door.

“I wanna taste your juicy pussy.” - he growled and pushed his fingers between your legs again, then pulled them out and held it up for you to see how they shined from your release.

He put his fingers against your lips and you licked them, then Sam leaned in too and kissed you, fingers still between your mouths.

Fuck, this man was dirty and it was perfect.

“You turn me on so much.” - you panted, making Sam chuckle and sank to his knees.

“My goddess turns me on too. If she feels content with my work, she lets me worship her body more.” - he said in a husky voice and you raised one of your legs.

Sam guided it over his shoulder and he licked your pussy firmly.

You gasped loudly, and pulled your hips away, too sensitive from your previous orgasm.

Sam didn’t show you mercy though, and pulled you closer while he dug his head between your legs, licking, sucking, kissing, biting your pussy as he liked.

You frowned, feeling like it was too much, and you couldn’t decide if it was feeling good or was too harsh. You moaned louder and louder, and soon it was feeling wonderful and you grabbed Sam’s hair keeping his head in place and you started rocking your pussy against his face.

Sam felt like he was in fucking heaven, he loved giving pleasure and you were taking it from him like nothing else mattered in the world.

And for him nothing else mattered in that moment just that you reached your orgasm and feed him with your sweet release which he was working hard for.

“Fuck, Sammy, I’m gonna cum, oh my god, you’re gonna make me cum again!” - you cried, and practically fucked his face, holding his head firmly and moving your pussy up and down, making your clit and hole rub against his mouth and nose.

Sam growled and slapped your ass hard, pushing his face more into you, making you scream loudly and rode his face wildly as each wave shook you, making your whole body tremble.

Sam licked every drop of your juices like he was a man in a desert tasting water, and didn’t stop until you pushed on his forehead.

“Fuck!” - you exclaimed and collapsed in his arms, since your legs were trembling terribly.

Sam caught you happily and scooped you up, taking you to the bed, laying you on your stomach. He laid next to you and caressed your ass and thighs, ligthly kissing your back everywhere he could reach, until you stopped shaking.

“How is my goddess?” - he whispered with a smile.

You opened your eyes and Sam leaned close to you, sweetly kissing your lips.

“She’s very satisfied, thank you.” - you replied and when you lowered your eyes, you saw he was hard. - “But…” - you said as you got on your knees and pushed Sam on his back.

“But?” - Sam asked with a smile, admiring your still sligthly wet body as you starddled him, and put his hands on your hips.

“But not fully satisfied.” - you said and you lowered yourself on him, watching with a smirk as his eyes rolled back in his head. - “And this time I’m gonna take my time with you.”

“Please do.” - he groaned as you started moving very slowly. - “I’m your prisoner now.”

You giggled and gently caressed the wounds on his stomach.

Sam smiled and grabbed your other hand, interwining your fingers with his, then pulled you down to kiss you.

—–

You woke up in the morning when the sunrays hit your eyes, and you turned around in Sam’s arms, wiping your face.

“You’re not gonna leave me again, are you?” - Sam asked while his eyes were still closed.

“Hmm, how about I make you breakfast?” - you asked back, kissing his lips.

“You’re spoiling me, you know that?” - he hugged you close to him.

“Noooo, I’m just hungry, and thought since I’m making food for myself, I’ll make some for you too.” - you said innocently.

“Soooo, you’re spoiling me.” - he smiled.

“You deserve it… But if you don’t want me to then…” - Sam cut you off when he rolled on top of you and kissed you hungrily.

“I’m gonna thank you nicely, I promise.” - he smirked sleepily.

—–

“You’ve never made me breakfast.” - Harry said lightheartedly when he saw you were about to leave the kitchen with two plates of scrambled eggs and bacon just when he was entering.

“You’ve never made me cum five times.” - you shot back with a smirk, and Harry’s jaw dropped.

Before you could walk away, Harry grabbed your elbow gently.

When you turned to face him, his eyes narrowed a little when he saw the angry-looking bitemarks on your neck.

“He wasn’t… He wasn’t too rough, was he?” - he asked concerned.

You smiled and caressed his jaw, holding the two plates in one hand.

“No, I mean, he was really desperate first, but then he was very… attentive.”

Harry nodded, and leaned close to you, kissing the darkest spot on your neck.

“He’s very into you right now, but don’t fall for him too fast. He’s just very grateful he’s out.”

You looked at him suspiciously.

“You always said how much he would’ve loved me if he was alive, and now that he is, you’re asking me to be careful.”

Harry opened his mouth, then closed it when he couldn’t explain his words.

“I’m a big girl, I can take care of myself.” - you reminded him, but then thought you should be grateful he was looking out for you, so you put your finger under his chin to make him look at you and said playfully. - “I didn’t fall for you either, did I?”

Harry smiled and played along.

“Now that just hurts, love.”

The two of you took a step back from each other when Sam appeared in the doorway, clearing his throat.

“Good morning, mate!” - Harry smiled at him, but Sam just eyed him suspiciously.

He walked to the two of you and finally nodded at him, then he wrapped his arms around you and leaned close to you.

“You’re making me wait too long, sweetheart.” - he murmured against your lips and kissed you deeply.

Harry narrowed his eyes at the sight, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

When Sam pulled away and saw the annoyed look on his friend’s face, he winked at him.

“Talk to you later, brother.” - Sam smirked, guiding you out of the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I planned this as the last part of this series, but I was thinking on writing another part. Maybe a little love triangle between Sam, Harry and Reader.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You think Sam needs more time to think about what he wants to do now that he’s free, but is he happy that you and Harry remain close?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added a fifth chapter, because you wanted it, thank you for your comments! :)

Later that day, all of you packed your things and flew back to the States to Nate’s house. He had a big one, so his friends can stay whenever they wanted.

Right now there were seven of you for four bedrooms, so some of you had to share, which wasn’t new to you, so you followed Harry to the guestroom you were always staying at. You debated to ask Sam, but you didn’t wanna come off as clingy, and since for the majority of your flight he talked to Nate, Charlie and Chloe, you thought that maybe Harry was right and Sam only needed you to comfort him for the night.

When you walked back to the livingroom after you dropped off your stuff, you noticed Sam was looking at you with a frown, but averted his eyes when he saw you noticed him staring.

Your heart sank to your stomach, when you realized what his problem might be, so you walked to him and pulled him aside.

“You want me to stay in your room?” - you asked carefully.

“Nah, I saw you already choose.” - Sam replied not even looking at you, but watching the others instead.

You closed your eyes, taking in a deep breath.

“Sammy.” - you started, knowing you calling him that would melt his heart a little, and you saw him look down at you, but the hurt in his eyes were still evident. - “I like you. A lot. And I only know you for a day, it’s crazy…” - you shook your head with a laugh and saw a small smile pulled on his lips. - “I don’t know if you feel the same, and usually I share the room with Harry, that’s why we drooped our stuff at the same room.”

“Well, after last night, I thought you’d know how I feel.” - Sam said, putting his arms around your neck to pull you closer. - “And after this morning.” - he smirked a little.

You blushed and wrapped your arms around his waist.

“Do you know how you feel?” - you asked back, Harry’s words from earlier came to the surface.

When you saw Sam look at you questioningly, you continued.

“Last night was amazing. But… You only got out of prison for a day, and maybe that’s why you feel so happy with me. Maybe if Chloe was the one walking through the bars to get you out, you would’ve been with her last night, or…”

Sam cupped your face to make you stop talking and you looked up at him.

“That’s what you really think?”

“I don’t know Sam. Harry knows I was hurt in the past, that’s why he doesn’t lead me on and told me we can’t be a couple, because he doesn’t know what will the future bring, and doesn’t want to hurt me if he one day realizes a relationship isn’t what he wants or not with me. And how do you know you’re gonna be this happy with me like last night, like, I don’t know, a month from now? If you want me, then tell me, but you can’t say it, if two weeks later you’re gonna get bored with me. That’s the only rule, don’t lead me on. So if you’re not sure, that’s fine, but if you say you want me, then you drop me later, I’m not gonna forgive you.”

What Sam thought when he saw you walk to a room with Harry, was that you only wanted him for last night, but he didn’t think you’d avoid him to not get attached. Hurting you was the last thing he wanted, you gave him his life back and he will be forever grateful. He knew he was a womanizer in the past, but what he felt with you he didn’t feel with anyone ever before. Then again, maybe you’re right and the six years of loneliness was so much for him, that he would follow any girl right now like a puppy who gave him just a little bit of affection.

“Doll, I… I don’t know… Of course I don’t want to hurt you, but… I’ve never felt happier and more grateful than right now… I don’t know what will happen in the future, I…”

You cut Sam off by putting your forefinger on his lips with a smile.

“It’s okay, Sammy. You have all the time to figure it out. In the meantime I’ll be here whenever you need me. Just don’t be grumpy when I spend time with Harry.”

Sam let out a small laugh and nodded.

“Okay, princess.” - Sam leaned down and kissed you slowly.

If Harry can kiss you whenever he liked, he can do it too, right?

—–

That night the boys announced that they’re gonna go celebrate Sam’s freedom properly, and Charlie rented a suite in the fanciest hotel in the town.

They bought all kind of booze and Charlie decided they all should start the night with playing poker. Sam already smirked when they sat down, all he did in prison was read books or play card games, and he couldn’t wait to rob his friends from all their money.

What he didn’t prepare for was the knock on the door while they were in the middle of the game, and Charlie walking to open it with the dirtiest grin he ever seen on his face.

Sam’s jaw dropped when five women dressed in all kind of sexy costumes flew in the room, and after Charlie talked to two of them who were dressed in police ‘uniforms’, they walked directly to Sam.

“Freeze, mister, you’re under arrest for being dangerously handsome!” - one of them yelled and swung her leg over his, and started swaying her hips just in front of his face, while the other walked behind him and cuffed his hand.

Harry saw the wide grin on Sam’s face and how his drunk eyes wandered all over the pretty lady’s body.

He was happy for his friend, but this was the exact reason he wanted to keep you away from Sam.

Sam needed time to catch up on what he missed out during his prison time, and after that maybe he will deserve you.

But until that Harry can have you for himself for just a little more.

'Wait, what?’ - his mind froze for a second.

You’re not his, you can be with Sam if you wanted that, it wasn’t his business… right?

He decided a lapdance from one of the ladies will distract his mind, but he couldn’t get you out of his head, no matter how hard he focused on the attractive 'nurse’.

This never happened before.

Of course he thought about you during the days, you were his friend and he missed you, but when he was with other girls, he didn’t think about you.

Harry’s eyes scanned the room to look for Sam, and when he saw that he was dragged to one of the bedrooms by the two 'police officers’, his eyes narrowed.

'And you called me an idiot for not being with Y/N?’

Harry thanked the stripper for her attention then decided he had enough fun for the night. He saw Nate was a little unconfortable, since he had a proper girlfriend at home, so he asked him if he wanted to go home. When he nodded he told him to call a taxi while he talked to Charlie.

The other three girls were all over Charlie, rubbing against him, one in front of him, two behind him.

“I saw you called the 'other’ kind of strippers, mate.” - Harry said, motioning with his head to the door where Sam was dragged.

Charlie only laughed and shrugged his shoulders.

Harry shook his head with a smile and told him he was leaving with Nate.

“You’re loss.” - Charlie commented, and buried his face between the stripper’s boobs, who laughed with a shriek.

—–

You stirred when you felt the mattress sank next to you. You turned around, seeing in the dark that Harry climbed in the bed.

“You’re back early.” - you said quietly, as you rubbed your eyes.

“Yeah, not the kind of people I want to hang around right now.” - Harry said, putting his hand on your waist and shifting closer to you, putting his head on the pillow then closing his eyes.

“Oh, please, you love strippers.” - you snorted and you too rested your hand on his hip.

Harry opened his eyes with a frown.

“How did you…?”

“Oh my god, we’re talking about Charlie!” - you laughed, making him chuckle too.

After a while Harry looked at you softly.

“You’re not upset that Sam…” - he started, but didn’t want to finish his sentence, in case the topic was too sensitive for you.

You shrugged and bit your lip.

“We talked in the morning, I think we’re together in the same way like you and I.”

“Why, we’re together?” - Harry asked, confused.

“Baby, I don’t want to sound cocky, but you always come back to my bed no matter how many women try to seduce you.” - you said matter of factly.

Harry looked at the other side of the room, when the realization hit him.

“Bloody hell.” - he said and leaned over you to kiss you, which you returned with a giggle.

“I’m sorry, I’m such a fuck up, I should treat you better.” - he apologized.

You smiled and caressed his face.

“You’re a wonderful friend, Harry. I can always count on you no matter what. And you always take care of me. That’s the only thing I want. Someone who’s there when I need them.”

“Of course, love.” - he kissed your cheek, then he smiled and kissed your neck too, not that innocently. - “Right now I think you need someone to distract your mind from my idiot friend.”

You grinned, and opened your legs wide for him.

“Well, I was getting a little lonely here, not gonna lie.”

“I think I can help you with that, gorgeous.” - he said huskily, sucking on your neck roughly, which made you rub yourself against him. - “Only if you don’t mind him seeing my marks on you.” - he growled.

“I think he’s gonna have some on him too.”

—–

Sam opened his eyes with a groan. He shut them again when the bright sunlight hit them painfully, and he rubbed his face, suddenly very aware of the throbbing headache he was having.

He looked around carefully, and his heart sank in his stomach when he noticed the two naked girls on either side of him.

“Fuck…” - he breathed and rubbed his face again.

He managed to get out of the bed without waking them, dressed up, then walked out of the room.

He checked the other rooms, two of them were empty, but in the third one he saw Charlie, with three women sleeping around him.

Sam’s eyebrows shot up in surprise seeing that.

“Holy shit.”

He closed the door quietly, and went to the kitchen. Even years ago they always bought a bottle of painkillers before partying, and this time wasn’t an exception.

Sam drowned a pill with a glass of water, then he leaned on the counter, lowering his head in shame.

You told him he had time to figure out what he wanted, but it still made him feel disappointed in himself that a couple of strippers were the things which entertained him the most after what he has been through.

And he was the one telling Harry he was an idiot for not treasuring you like you deserved.

“Fucking idiot.” - he told himself.

—–

“Shower or breakfast first?” - Harry asked as he pulled on his boxers, when he saw you open your eyes in the morning.

“Breakfast, definitely breakfast.” - you yawned, making him chuckle.

“Hurry up then, shortcut.” - he teased, throwing your pajama shirt in your face.

“Asshole!” - you yelled when you heard him shut the door after he walked out with a laugh.

He used that nickname to mock you about how small you were compared to his height.

After you two ate, Harry dragged you to the bathroom to shower together 'to save water’.

“You’re such an idiot, you know that?” - you giggled at his fake reason.

“You love it.”

You smiled when he started rubbing your shower gel on your back, and spent a few minutes massaging your shoulders.

“That feels good.”

“Uh, yeah, that’s why I’m doing it…”

You turned around to slap his chest playfully, but he grabbed your wrist.

“Now, now, you know it turns me on, when you go all karate.”

You laughed again and leaned up to kiss him, but you both pulled away when someone opened the door.

Sam’s eyes widened when he saw you two, and he stood there frozen in place.

“Either get in or get out, Drake, but whatever you do, shut the bloody door!” - Harry growled.

Sam frowned at his friend. Did he really just invited him to shower with you two?

He was pulled back from his trance when he heard you giggle.

“Don’t you wanna wash all that dirt off from last night?” - you asked innocently.

Harry smirked when he saw Sam’s eyes widen, and he turned you to face Sam, while he stepped behind you, and started massaging you, one hand on one of your breast, and he moved his other down slowly towards your pussy.

When you moaned from what Harry was doing to you, Sam narrowed his eyes and he stepped inside, locking the door behind him.

“You better get your hands off my girl, brother.” - Sam said in a low voice as he started undressing.

He couldn’t tell how relieved he was you weren’t mad at him because of last night, but seeing you naked with Harry touching you, made him both turned on and get territory.

“Come and make me, brother.” - Harry mocked back, and pushed a finger inside you, making you moan louder, and Sam stepped in the shower, kissing you to swallow your noises.

Harry smirked and kissed your neck and shoulder, while he pulled out, then inserted two of his fingers in your pussy from behind, so Sam’s hand can pleasure you from the front.

“Touch her clit.” - he ordered Sam in a whisper, and the other man started rubbing you with the same pace his friend was setting.

“I know how to please her, don’t worry.” Sam looked at Harry over your shoulder.

Just when the englishmen was about to mock him again, both men groaned when you grabbed their cocks, and started pumping them.

”You’re lucky I have two hands.“ - you moaned, getting annoyed that they were talking to each other instead of you.

Harry smirked and he lifted his other hand to wrap it around your throat and squeeze it gently.

"Don’t hurt her.” - Sam warned.

“Oh, she likes it, you’ll see.”

Sam felt as you grabbed his cock harder and pumped it faster, while you started rocking your hips more against their hands. Harry grinned at Sam and lifted his eyebrows in an 'I told you’ manner and Sam smirked too.

“Well then, why don’t you squeeze harder?”

Harry did as he was told, and the three of you started moaning when your pleasure grew and you started teasing the tip of their cocks with your thumb.

Sam lifted his free hand and put two fingers in your mouth, which you immediately started sucking.

“Yeah baby, you know how we like it.” - he encouraged you.

“Cum on our hands, love, we wanna see how much you love being fucked by the two of us.” - Harry told you.

“We’re gonna take you back to bed and fuck your holes so good, will you be a good girl and let us?” - Sam asked.

Your eyes rolled back and you leaned against Harry, while you moved your hips more wildly, riding their hands in ecstasy with a loud moan as you sucked on Sam’s fingers, and stopped jerking them off to concentrate on your own pleasure.

“Look at that, so bloody beautiful when she cums for us.”

“A fucking goddess she is.”

“Gonna worship this body for hours.”

“Gonna fuck it so hard, she’s gonna beg us to stop.”

“Never.” - you whispered, as both boys caught your body with a chuckle as your knees gave up.

“Look who’s back!” - Harry mocked and kissed your cheek.

“Asshole.” - you panted, too tired for a witty comeback.

“Yeah, yours is mine.” - Sam growled and kissed your neck hungrily.

“Calling dibs now?” - Harry lifted an eyebrow and grabbed your shower gel.

“Come on, brother, we can always switch.” - Sam said then held his hand out for him.

Harry squeezed the bottle until Sam pulled his hand back and started washing your chest and stomach.

You smiled up at him and he grinned, kissing your mouth gently, while Harry washed your back again.

They washed your legs too, and when you thanked them both with a kiss, Harry smirked at Sam.

“Wanna wash my back?” - he asked holding up the bottle.

You laughed while Sam rolled his eyes.

“Careful, don’t let it slip from your hands, you might get surprised when you try to pick it up.”

You laughed harder at Sam’s remark and he winked at Harry for emphasis.

Harry narrowed his eyes and you grabbed the bottle from his hand, and started washing him.

“If it slips I’ll pick it up, I love surprises.” - you winked at Sam, making both men laugh.

Sam caressed your body while he waited for you to finish Harry and you rewarded his patience with a kiss to his lips.

When you started washing him, Harry stepped out and started drying himself.

“Come in my room when you’re finished, and don’t you dare do anything funky without me!” - he pointed his fingers at you two.

You nodded, but Sam only smirked at him.

“Not gonna promise anything, bro.”

“I have my eyes on you, Drake.” - Harry said as he walked out.

Sam chuckled and looked down at you, watching as your hands rubbed the foam over his body. He cupped your face in his hands and made you look up at him.

“Y/N, about last night…”

“It’s okay, you just had fun. Harry does that too sometimes.” - you smiled briefly at him, than concentrated on washing him again, but Sam pulled your attention to him again.

“They mean nothing to him, just like they mean nothing to me. When they’re seduce us it’s all fun and all, but after we wake up, it’s mostly just regret. We do things in the heat of the moment. I hope you know it’s not the same with you. We care about you, and will protect you from anything.”

Your eyes sparkled at his words, even though you knew all that. It was still nice hearing that you meant more to them.

“And I hope you know that I don’t jump in bed with anyone like those girls.” - you said, being with two men at the same time made you question your morals.

“Don’t worry, baby, I know that… But if we see you with another man, expect some punishment.” - Sam’s voice got huskier and he grabbed your ass firmly.

You giggled and kissed him passionately.

“Not a chance. Only the two of you can make me feel safe.”

“Good girl.” - Sam kissed you again, before he pulled you out to dry you off. - “Ready to go to Harry?”

You bit your lip and nodded, knowing they will take good care of you.


End file.
